rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Submit Kingz News
INTRODUCTING TENJ AND HIS PROBLEM CHILD As the new kid on the block, rapper TEN J recounts the trials and tribulations of his past on his debut musical release, Problem Child. Problem Child features rugged, robust beats paired with intensely, motivated lyrics that focus on his varied experiences growing up in the San Francisco Bay Area. The album provided an outlet to TEN J who at times felt marginalized and ostracized from a world of misunderstanding by family, peers and those with a position of authority in his life. Problem Child starts off with a skit that illustrates how unprofessional, ill-equipped educators (who are only looking to get paid) can sometimes break a student’s spirit, causing them to turn to a future that is not so bright. TEN J says, “There were a lot of obstacles that held me back. Teachers didn’t understand me. I tried my best to apply myself, but I had a problem with challenging teachers if I felt they weren’t coming correct. As a result, I got sent out of class a lot. My days as a student, was nothing to brag about. By the time opportunities came around for me, I was on to something else.” The something else was Battle Rapping in the schoolyard amongst his peers, which eventually led TEN J to the recording studio. Not leaving his love of English behind, TEN J used metaphors, adverbs, and adjectives to narrate the story of his life. The collection of stories gave birth to Problem Child, '''which delivers energetic, gripping, and charismatic lyrics. The song '''Hustlin’ brings out TEN J’s swaggering, boasting wit. “''Like I said I'm a king recognize real/ TEN J 4rmdabay recognize skill/And see my name carry weigh like a fish scale/I got the hood booked up like a hotel''.”'It’s Saturday Night '''has the young rapper at a club, on a mission to get his girl. And '''Relax Yourself, '''gives a slice into the reality of TEN J’s world. As he raps, ''“I'm a urban youth poet/I hide my true intelligence/I never try to show it.”, ''which hints to his struggles of navigating his way through the school system. There are also hidden gems that provide telling information as to who the young rapper is and where he will be in the future. 'Producers Die’ze and Heat Banga' have provided a wide-range musical scheme, that is very diverse with West Coast tinged beats, juxtaposed with dub, funk, and R&B. Problem Child also features artists 'Praize B, Crucio, Dish Dash, M.D.G, Kage, '''and' Play from MobConnect. '' TEN J is very enthusiastic about his first project and is appreciative of the love he has received from peers who want to see him do well. TEN J states, “Problem Child will be a nice wake up call for people who didn’t think I was really working hard at this. I worked it a 110% percent.” For more information on '''TEN J visit www.submitkingz.com Or contact: Submit Kingz at submitkingz@gmail.com or call (510) 999-4811